bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability Card
Similar to the three Gate Cards, an Ability Card may have G-Power Boosts and particular instruction that all Brawlers have to obey. An Ability Card is quite forceful and when used properly can have a excellent effect on your opponents. Requirements to play an ability card are in a bold format.Bakugan Cards. Bakugan.com Ability cards (Series 2 rules) come in three different colors: * Green: Powerful ability cards; includes the attribute-named cards (Gr). * Blue: Basic ability cards with G-Power increase yet have less conditions than Red or Green cards (Bl). * Red: Situational abilities (Re). Ability cards are played from the hand at certain times to affect the outcome of the match. The common categories of use are before rolling (b/r), after rolling (a/r), start of a battle (s/b), during battle (d/b), win battle (w/b), lose battle (l/b), or after one of your opponent's actions (a/o). Further restrictions may apply, e.g. "Play before you roll a Pyrus Bakugan." Ability Cards may be Common or Rare, and there are special cards only available in the the Arena product. Series 1 Under Series 1 rules (???), Ability Cards were different (there were also Character Cards and other types of cards). An ability card is a card used to power up a Bakugan. A brawler cannot use it as the first card played, but anytime after that. An ability card can give a Bakugan power; Fire power, Wind power, or Dark power. They can also give you G-power. For examples of series 1 cards, see Normal card or Character card Series 2 set I Series 2 - Set F Series 2 - Set E Series 2 - Set D Series 2 - Set C Series 2 - Set B Series 2 - Set A This set has only 15 cards and was available only in the battle packs (6 Gate cards and 9 Ability cards). Series 2 - Set 1 This set has 48 cards (24 Gate cards and 24 Ability cards). Series 2 - Promo Promotional cards from special events, DVD set, etc. er based on its Attribute. (BAP-4-AB-SM) |- |6 |Legends of Earth | |Bl |d/b | |50 |160 | | | |''Play during a battle on one of your opponent's Gate cards.'' Your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its Attribute. (BAP-6-AB-SM) |- |10 |Sun-Power Boost | |Gr |d/b |250 | | |300 | |200 |''Play during a battle if your opponent's printed G-Power is 150 or more higher than yours.'' Your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its Attribute. (BAP-10-AB-SM) |} McDonald's Exclusive card sleeve ability cards One of the of the cards in each pack have a special ability printed on them that is only revealed by that card sleeve. BakuBinder Special Cards Special cards that come with the purchase of the BakuBinder. Gallery Anime File:Ability_Card.JPG|A standard Abilty Card in the Anime. File:Special_Ability_Card.JPG|A Specialty Ability Card that only one specific Bakugan can use. File:Fusion_Ability_Card.JPG|A Fusion Ability Card. File:Evoultion_Abilty_Card.JPG|An Evolved Ability Card. File:Ultimate_Ability.JPG|An Ultimate Ability Card. File:Legendary_Ability.JPG|An Ability Card for one of the Six Legendary Soliders. File:Ability.png|An Ability Card for Infinity Dragonoid File:Ability2.png|An Ability Card for Silent Naga File:Fabia_Ability.jpg|Fabia using one of Fangoid's Abilities Shadow Prov Desktop 38 by naga07.jpg|An ability in New Vestroia. giac.jpg|An ability from Gundalian Invaders Red forbidden ability.png|Card used by Bakugan that have evolved due to Chaos Ability X Screen shot 2010-08-22 at 9.57.09 PM.png|Mason activating one of Avior's abilities shun using a ability.jpg|Shun using one ability File:Zenet_Ability_2.jpg|Zenet using one of Spartablaster's Abilities ForbiddenCard.JPG See also * Bakugan * Gate card * Fusion Abilities External links * BakuganBuzz has images of cards. References Category:Gameplay Category:Bakugan (game)